


Caught Between the Longing for Love and the Struggle for the Legal Tender

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Series: El Presidente 'Verse [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, El Presidente Vince McMahon AU, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth was a baby hustler when he met a baby john named Jon. Jon was gonna break his baby heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Between the Longing for Love and the Struggle for the Legal Tender

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing? i don't have time for this!! haha :-[
> 
> title from Jackson Browne's The Pretender, which is like one of my favorite songs and gets me real hard, guys. it just really gets me. 
> 
> Come kick around with me on [my tumbley](http://gigglesnortbangdead.tumblr.com/).

When Seth was just a baby whore, his body freshly waxed, untarnished hope still there just under the surface - thoughts of _romance_ and _love_ not completely inaccessible - he met a man. If honest, about a month into his service with a low-level no-name pimp, he'd met lots of men. Scores of men. Bunches of 'em.

This man's name was Jon Moxley, and he was a baby john, never having bought tail before, nervous around Seth like it was their first date. 

"Are you a virgin?" Seth asked, eyeing him closely. Even people who didn't pick up hookers on the reg usually knew better than to give a full name - although Seth wasn't exactly sure that "Jon Moxley" was any realer than the dozens of fake first names he'd be given. It was unprecedented, however, for a john who was unimaginative enough to say his name was "John" to also give such an odd last name. Seth didn't care that much though. 

Jon Moxley's shoulders tensed, mouth turning down. Seth tried to keep from shaking, because as much as his pimp promised him nights in Orlando were warm, he always felt chilled to the bone in his mesh and leather. Maybe it was psychology. Maybe he felt vulnerable. 

"It's okay if you are." he continued, trying to smile. Jon wasn't what he usually got, and he'd been watching him since he walked down the street, chatting up Seth's pimp with much more confidence than he was showing now. 

"I'm not." he finally got out. He seemed mad. Seth couldn't tell if he was lying or not. 

"Okay," Seth smiled, pleasant enough. After all, it didn't really matter, but the man was still staring at him. "My name's Tyler," he said because Tyler was the name Seth used to give out.

"How long have you been doing this?" the man said in lieu of a response.

Seth wanted to shift on his feet and look away. Did he seem that green? "Long enough," he managed.

And Jon Moxley just would not quit staring at him. He'd taken a few steps closer, and he smelled like cigarettes and cherry slushie. In fact, his mouth was awfully red, a little parted, not grinning or grimacing, just breathing in Seth's air. 

Nervous all over again, Seth cleared his throat. "Did you pay him to just stand here and talk all night?" His voice sounded bitchy, even to his own ears. He guessed a bitchy tone was better than an anxious one. 

It finally got something like a smile out of the other man as his eyes searched Seth's face for something. "You got a place?" Seth pointed to the building behind that his pimp rented from some actually important players where Seth, in turn, rented a room from his pimp. "Let's bunnyhop to it, then." 

Seth gave him a tight smile and led the way in and up. He didn't bother with anything stupid, like an extra sway to his hips or flashing his eyes over his shoulder. He knew he was hot shit. Besides, he'd already been paid for, and he doubted a guy this young and relatively good (if a little weird) looking would be repeat customer. 

"What'd you and the big boss settle on?" he finally asked once the door shut. "We doing hourly rates or services?" 

"I got you for the night." Jon Moxley said, like it was nothing. 

"You can afford that?" Seth asked before he could stop himself, face setting sternly in his disbelief. 

Jon Moxley just shrugged, but he eyed him a little sharper. "I know Ron." The pimp. "We're working together on something." 

"So, I'm a favor." Seth pursed his lips and wondered what his cut of a "favor" would be. 

"If that's how you wanna see it, babe." Jon started to peel off his leather jacket, not saying anything else. 

"You know, I do have to sleep at some point in the night." Seth stated, folding his arms. "You threw away whatever favor he owed you on a few hours." 

"You know, I think we got a lot in common, Tyler," Jon said, eyes wide, smile mocking. "See, I gotta sleep too, funny enough." 

"Hmm. Well." 

"Besides," Jon waggled his eyebrows, tongue almost dipping out offensively - but it seemed more reflexive than intentional. "I can only come four or five times before I need to pass out." 

Seth wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't want to get his ass beat for sassing the guy. There was a limit to what he could claim was flirtatious. "Sure, baby." he said, like he said to all his clients. "I'm sure you can. I just gotta get my beauty rest. That's all." 

"Now, that's just not fair to the rest of us." Jon nearly rambled, starting kick off his shoes, undo his belt. "Even the playing field for the rest of us, would ya? I know I'd feel better seeing a bit of ugly in you." Unsure of how to respond, Seth raised his eyebrows. It wasn't necessary, because Jon was already snickering, drawling, "Well, I guess I'll be the one putting a bit of ugly in you tonight." 

Mouth pulling into a tight line, Seth told himself he didn't think that was funny. He didn't want to laugh. "I bet you say that to all the working boys." he intoned. 

"Only to you, darlin." Jon said, still laughing, still undressing. 

"What are we doing tonight, _dearest?_ " Seth asked, figuring an agenda should be set at some point. He was still just standing there in his tight pants and mesh top, the light low yellow and warm, hitting Jon's figure in a surprisingly appealing way. 

Looking a little closer at the man, Seth realized it wasn't actually all that surprising. There was certainly something odd abut Jon Moxley, but all of his parts came together to make an attractive whole. And Seth hadn't been doing this long, and he couldn't say all of his clients were ugly, unclean, slobby tricks, but he hadn't actually felt very much for anyone he'd slept with. He let it go though, or at least tried to. He was sure every sex worker was confronted with something seemingly above average from time to time. It wouldn't help his situation to get any sort of excited or romantic thoughts flitting around his mind when he had work to do - although it might be okay to have some fun, to _like_ someone. 

"Whatever." Jon shrugged, seeming a little more interested in pulling his jeans off. 

"You spend however much a whole night costs with me to do _whatever_." 

Jon looked up sharply. He gazed a little too long, just enough for Seth to shift on his feet in discomfort. "How old are you?" 

"Look," Seth started. "If you have a problem with me, you can talk to Ron." 

"No, no, no, darlin." Jon rushed. "You just seem a little - green." 

"Do you wanna fuck me or not?" Seth huffed, just wanting to stop talking. 

"Like I said," Jon shrugged again with a small smile. " _Whatever_." 

"Oh, I see." Seth let his eyes lower and his posture relax. He wasn't usually given the opportunity to top - it either wasn't what people wanted him for, or they, like Jon, didn't know how to ask for it. But there was a reason Seth was good at what he did, a reason Seth had achieved so much in just a few weeks. Seth could read between the lines. "Why don't you lay down then?" 

"You usually do your work in those pants?" 

Seth wanted to sigh, loud, annoyed. "All you have to do is ask." he said, and started the process of struggling out of his leather pants. Jon watched, now perched on the bed, an amused look on his face. Seth sorta wanted to punch him in the face, but he also sort of _liked_ his face. There wasn't really anything mean there as Jon eyed him from the bed. If anything, he almost looked friendly. 

"I like the net tank top thingy." Jon said, "You can keep that on for a while if you like." he allowed, smiling even more when Seth shot a glare in his direction. "Makes me feel like a fisherman." 

"Oh my God." Seth said.

Jon was undeterred. If anything, he seemed to take Seth's flat tone as encouragement. "Yep, gonna reel in a real pretty one tonight, I think. Come here." He crooned, leaning back a bit, spreading out long, lean muscle with more confidence than he had been displaying earlier. "Let me see how big it is."

Having just managed to get his pants off, Seth put his hands on his hips, needing a second to deal with this weird train of thought. Was this a roleplay? Did he need to go along with this? He went to the bed anyway and let Jon whistle lowly and get a hand around his mostly soft dick, his touch feather light. "What a beaut." he rasped, voice still playful, teasing. He caught Seth's eye. "Bit small though." Seth crossed his arms. "It's okay, baby. You know what fishermen do to fishes that are too small?" 

"I figure you're probably gonna tell me either way."

"We throw 'em back so they can grow." Jon explained, his tightening his hand around Seth's cock and jerking him once with a rough twist of his wrist. Seth made a soft gasping sound, and Jon's gaze wandered down to the catch in his hand. He started to pick up a rhythm, watching intently, the tip of his tongue poking out of his mouth. He kept tugging, his palm worn and warm, seeming at least semi-motivated by the soft sounds Seth was making that were only a little fake. 

Seth didn't even have to picture someone else to get hard, which wasn't always necessary but could always act as a supplement if he needed to move things along. 

When Jon's hand paused, Seth shot him a glance, seeing him transfixed on Seth's flushed pink, stiff erection. Seth slid his own hand down to cup it, almost presenting it to the man. "Stuff that and hang it on your mantle, huh?" he bragged, a little breathless. It wasn't until the john looked up at him with confusion that he realized how nonsensical (and possibly morbid) his words were. "Uhm, 'cause of the fish thing." he offered lamely.

Jon's face broke into a tremendous smile. He looked a little crazed, like he might throw Seth onto the bed and ravish him, or something silly like that which Seth would totally not ever be interested in at all. "Where do you keep your stuff?" he was asking. It took Seth a second to get on the same page.

"Oh, uh, let me get them." he said, moving to the opposite bedside drawer to collect a sleeve of condoms and some lube. He tossed them onto the bed and then climbed on, crawling over to the other man who was now resting against the headboard, still smiling. “What do you like?” Seth hushed, not quite touching him yet but close, lips inches away from his mouth, fingers right next to his thigh. 

“I told you,” Jon said with pseudo-exasperation. “I like whatever.”

“You know that’s not a code word or anything.” Seth knew he sounded naggy, but he was surprised and proud of himself that he hadn’t gone to that awful, nasal whine he sometimes (oftentimes) slipped into when he was emotional. “Like, if Ron or some dumb hooker told you that was, like, universal whore vernacular, they were pulling your leg.”

“I mean,” Jon grinned, “I like anything. Everything.”

Seth could only let out a dry laugh. “Maybe you should have my job then.”

Jon seemed to take that as some sort of compliment, but Seth wasn’t so sure he’d meant it to be one.

“Maybe I just can’t think of anything right now.” Jon shrugged. “Maybe you could give me some examples? Stuff you like?”

“I like having a plan.” Seth said immediately, showing his teeth in a smile. Honestly, Ron and he probably would have had some sort of heart-to-heart if he’d heard him talking like that to a customer. But so far Jon had been nothing but friendly and frustrating which didn’t really help establish a professional environment. Also, Seth still wasn’t exactly sure how much he’d get paid for whatever bargain his pimp had struck up. 

“I can tell,” Jon said with a semi-serious nod. “I like that about you. It’s irritating, but it’s hot as hell. You kinda remind me of this anal librarian that worked at my junior high. I jacked off thinking about her so much. She hated me.” he finished with a grin. A thought struck Dean visibly. “Do you have glasses? Could you wear ‘em?” 

Seth, in fact, did have glasses, hidden in his tiny bathroom, in the medicine cabinet – but he’d always felt awfully nervous about them. He didn’t like how they looked on him, too clunky and big, and he could remember his first boyfriend, teasing him, saying – 

“Nah, never mind,” Jon said as quickly as he suggested it. “I don’t actually wanna do that tonight.”

“You sure?” Seth asked, startled. “I do have a pair,” he offered, trying to sound as casual as he could.

“No way, sweet stuff.” Jon reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind Seth’s ear absentmindedly, like he didn’t even realize he was doing it. “Now, come on, what do you like?” 

“I…” Seth began cautiously. “I like kissing.” he offered, figuring that was generic enough. 

“Kissing; great. I like kissing too. No _Pretty Woman_ tonight.” Jon was nodding like a bobble head, already continuing, “What else do you like?” 

“I like getting head,” Seth allowed, because who didn’t? He added a quick, “And giving it, of course.” 

Jon laughed, grinning like he and Seth were better friends than they were. “Nah, you don’t gotta lie to me. I bet you’re a real pillow princess. I’ve messed around with enough of your type before.” he ended with a wink.

“I’m a sex worker.” Seth reminded him, more than a little droll. “That would be incredibly difficult.” 

“Hey, baby, that’s what you do for money – which is fine. I’m not asking you to bare your soul for me; I just wanna know what you prefer. I want you to have fun – this don’t work for me if you don’t have a good time too.” 

“Oh my God,” Seth choked. “Is this one of those – are you trying to _save_ me?” he teased, maybe meaner than was necessary. “You should save your breath if you are. I _like_ having sex for money.” 

“And I like that I can pay you to have sex with me.” Jon assured him. “Tyler, let me promise you, I am not here to save you ‘cause I really don’t think you need that. I am a little concerned that you don’t think your preferences matter here, but, hey, you’re a smart guy. You’ll figure this all out.” Seth was looking at him very closely now, eyes narrowed, and Jon met his gaze with little to no trouble.

“I’m just trying to get you off,” he continued. “And also help you get me off. I just want everyone to get off.” he reiterated. “I get I’m not as experienced at this whole paying for it thing, but I know how I like to have sex because I’ve had loads of it.” Jon assured him with no small amount of pride. “And I might be a little weird, but that’s less fun when the other person’s bored. I just don’t want you to be bored.”

“I’m not exactly sure who could possibly be bored by you, _Mr. Moxley_.” Seth told him.

“Damn, yeah, you really do remind me of Mrs. Hendricks.” Jon said, shifting on the bed. “Can we get started, ‘cause you are just too hot for me. You like to top?” he asked, casually picking up and looking over the lube. 

“Sure.” Seth said.

“You like to bottom?” Jon followed up.

Seth hesitated for half a second. “Yes, but only if you know what you’re doing or I’m on top.”

“Good to know.” Jon stated and tossed the tube to Seth, turning onto his stomach. “Time to make the big bucks, darlin. Get to work.” 

And even if Seth snorted, it was nice to banter like this, and he couldn’t deny there was something about Jon that he liked, oddities and all. He popped the cap and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. “You take it often?” he asked, grabbing a pillow with his nonslick hand and helping Jon situate it under his hips. 

“I did when I was younger. It’s been a while at this point,” and he paused for a second to think about it, as if counting the days. Seth reached down and groped one of his ass cheeks, pulling aside to reveal the soft, dusky rim of his hole. He feather-touched the edge of it. “I’m no shrinking violet.” Jon said, peeking over his shoulder. “You don’t gotta worry about me.”

“Just relax.” Seth hushed, still holding him open, sending a small smile his way until he settled against the mattress again. Seth started to ease a finger in. 

He took his time, some part of him wanting Jon to feel every knuckle as it spread him open. As it was, there wasn’t much of a reaction besides Jon spreading his legs more. Seth figured he had time to learn what made the man tick. 

He’d always preferred long prep, lots of lube, taking the time to get everything wet and loose and comfortable, but when Seth got to two fingers, just starting to scissor them in and out, Jon gruffed, “I’m ready to roll if you are.” 

Seth stilled his wrist, fingers pressed up against Jon’s warm inner walls. “Really? But we just started?” 

“Yeah, man,” Jon said, pressing up on his knees and elbows, pushing his ass up a bit. “I’m getting old here.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Seth huffed, groping for a condom. Has this guy ever actually bottomed before? He did seem like the prideful type, too embarrassed to admit he didn’t know what he needed. Either way, Seth got the rubber on, wrapped a lubed hand around his cock, and lined up. “I’ll go slow,” he said. 

“Like a fucking tortoise.” Jon grumbled, shifting as if to bring Seth’s attention back to his hole, which Seth could have assured him his mind had not wandered from. “Hop to it.” 

Shaking his head a little, Seth pushed in and Jon pressed back. It was tight, and Seth paused, just the tip in, certain the other man would relent, ask for a bit more prep. Instead, Seth saw his fingers curling, clutching the bedsheets, a high, soft exhale shaking through him. His other hand reached back, fumbling blindly at Seth’s thigh, trying to urge him forward.

“Come on,” he rasped, and when Seth did start to really ease in, he groaned out another coarse, pitched, open-mouthed noise. And that reaction hit Seth low in his stomach, making his balls throb and his cock ache. He felt himself grin, excited, truly purposed for once beyond the monetary gain of it all, wanting to draw more sounds, to affect Jon like Jon was affecting him. 

Pushed in to the hilt, taking a breath, Seth hazarded a look at how Jon was splayed underneath him and decided he liked it more than maybe anything else he’d seen. He spread Jon’s thighs apart even more, resting him flat on his shoulders and covered him, letting the netting of his top rub against his naked back.

Jon just let him do it, moaning low, appreciative, both hands clenched in the sheets as Seth rocked his hips for the first time. The john just breathed with it, the stretch or the friction or both putting him in a seemingly nonverbal state.

It was a tight fit, Seth not quite having the wet passage he usually liked to fuck into, but it felt so good when Jon tensed around him that, for the first time since taking this job, he was worried he might come before his customer. He squeezed Jon’s narrow hips and grit his teeth and growled in his ear, “Oh, yeah, you like that?” before slamming in. 

Seth couldn’t tell how hard Jon was, his cock was trapped against the pillow so, but the broken groan that came from the man’s house was enough of an answer. “Oh, yeah, Jonny.” Seth groaned, his own hands reaching to pin Jon’s already secured wrists to the bed, having made a last second diversion because hand-holding felt a bit too intimate. 

Jon made a throaty call, something like an _oh yeah_ , vibrating against Seth’s chest, hips rocking minutely, meeting Seth’s thrusts and rubbing his cock against the pillow at the same time. As it was, because of their position, Seth couldn’t pull back too far or fast and settled for fucking in dirty, deep, making Jon’s toes curl with every hit in.

“Jonny,” Seth crooned, his mind half set on more dirty talk but losing all higher language skills as Jon harshed out a cry, vicing around his dick, coming undone. “Oh, fuck,” Seth choked, stilling as Jon tensed, shook, relaxed. He was gonna pull out, see if Jon wanted to do something else, but Jon reached back to pat Seth’s thigh, panting “Go for it.” 

Needing no further encouragement, Seth drew back, pulling Jon’s ass up, and picked up a quicker pace, something that could get him off fast. Jon for his part didn’t make any complaints about being oversensitive like Seth might have. In fact, he almost seemed to be digging it, his face turned to the side, eyes shut and mouth open. Staring at the man’s blissed out features, Seth shot. 

There was a moment where Seth was outside of himself with pleasure and then came crashing back, falling onto the bed next to a similarly breathless john. When he finally opened his eyes, Jon was grinning at him. Seth didn’t know what to say to him, still comedumb and awestruck. 

Jon said, “So, do you wanna have a shower before the next round or should we just jump in?” 

Seth stalled by throwing away the condom, rolling to the other side of the bed where he kept the waste bin. “Do you want one?” he deflected. He tugged off the fishnet tank and tossed it onto the ground. 

“I’m good to go.” When Seth resettled, Jon had turned on his side, stretching out his legs and back, watching the other man with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile. “Thought you might be the type who likes to clean up before he gets his ass ate.” 

“Is that what the plan is?” Seth asked, trying to play cool. Jon waggled his eyebrows, licking his lips, although Seth wasn’t sure if he’d done that part on purpose. “You sure? You don’t know where I’ve been.” Seth pointed out. 

“I know Ron told me you were clean in many sense of the word.” 

Seth snorted. “Oh, is that my selling feature?” 

“It’s one of ‘em.” Jon shrugged. “What d’ya say, princess? You game?”

“Of course I’m game.” Seth scoffed. 

Jon pat his thighs, “All right then. Jump aboard the Tongue Train.”

“Wow.” Seth said.

“Too much?” Jon guessed, nose crinkling.

“Way too much.” Seth told him, straddling the man’s thighs regardless, his hands coming to rest just under Jon’s knees. He peeked over his shoulder back at Jon who was staring almost lovingly at his ass. Jon caught him staring and grinned wolfishly.

“Just my luck to get a boy who has absolutely no sense for romantic language.”

There was a palm on his ass, Jon ghosting over his hole with his thumb. “I’ll make sure to have Ron tell future clients that romance isn’t my strong su - _ah_.” 

Jon pulled him back towards his mouth, making a small noise in his throat, something smug, bordering on victorious, flattening his tongue to stroke a broad streak over Seth’s hole. Seth let himself be moved, hips high, face pressing down between Jon’s knees. _Why not?_ Seth figured. Why shouldn’t he let himself enjoy this completely and wholly when that really did seem to be what Jon wanted? Seth’s cock was doing its best to plump up, and Jon just kept up his thorough lapping – like a fucking _dog_ Seth thought – coaxing him relaxed and hot. 

Seth, in an unusual state of arousal, said nothing, only breathing deeply, trying to keep from gasping and moaning as Jon prodded at his center, gaining slight entrance with a firm thrust. Seth couldn’t stop his own panting, mouthing dumbly at the bedsheets, but he kept it silent aside from the wet, messy sounds of Jon making love to his rim. 

A hand pet down his flank and Jon pulled back for a second. “Come on, darlin,” he rasped, the gentle caress turning into a lewd assessment of musculature. “Ron told me you were _chatty_. You don’t gotta be so quiet. I thought I’d paid for a mouthy hooker.” and he leaned in again.

This time, Seth let himself groan at the intrusion. It wasn’t like his johns had told him to shut up before (much), he just hadn’t expected it to feel this good and without keeping his mouth shut to focus on he felt lost, a little wild with it, his cock stiff again so soon he felt something verging on sore. His eyes shut tightly and he pressed a kiss to the inside of Jon’s knee, mindlessly wanting to mimic the man’s movement behind him. 

Jon nudged a finger alongside his tongue, tugging Seth open to thrust his tongue in deeper, and Seth shuddered with a moan, which was hardly a moan at all but some sobbed out whine, high and shaky like a _girl_ in some cheap porno – which was not a noise Super Stud Seth Rollins made, even when he was twinkier Tyler Black. He tongued at the light hairs on Jon’s lower thigh, almost wishing Jon had situated himself further down on the bed so Seth could get something in his mouth as a distraction.

His finger was edging in more and more, and Jon pulled back to catch his breath, to tease, “I bet I can make you spill without even touching that cute, little cock of yours.” 

“Hey, asshole.” Seth shot back, although the words were breathless and lacked any real complaint. Jon pulled his finger out, and Seth thought for a second that he had pushed it too far. Looking back though, he saw Jon snapping the bottle of lube open and coating his fingers with a very focused expression; his lips tugging up in a smile, his tongue poking out between his teeth. His whole mouth was shining. 

As Seth put his face down again, Jon brought two fingers to his ass and eased them in, licking around them messily, sucking on Seth’s rim as he pulled him apart. Seth just pushed his hips back, voice raising, back to sloppily touching his mouth to Jon’s skin, and let himself be devoured. Jon seemed happy enough to let him go slack and needy, seemed almost as turned on as Seth was even though Seth was pretty sure his dick wasn’t getting any kind of attention.

And when Jon was trying to work in a third finger, he brushed over Seth’s prostate and then seemingly decided to postpone the addition of the third digit to devote his efforts to massaging mercilessly at that bundle of nerves just to make Seth bow his back and wail and buck more. Seth didn’t even notice he was doing it, gagging himself, trying to muffle his cries by biting into the sensitive skin of Jon’s inner thigh until Jon was locking up behind him, making some strangled, agonized, _surprised_ groan and something wet, warm was hitting Seth on his stomach and chest. 

He pushed himself up to look and see that, yeah, Jon had come, completely untouched. Seth turned a little, wide-eyed, not sure if he should feel guilty for having unknowingly bitten him or ecstatic that it had gotten him off so hard. He met Jon’s gaze, which seemed a little foggy, his eyes blown, face flushing vivid pink. But he was grinning, huge, satisfied, a look of something close to awe touching his features. 

His wet hand reached forward to touch the blood on Seth’s lip – and Seth was horrified realizing he’d bitten the john, a _customer_ , so hard he’d bled. Jon swiped it up with his thumb and then sucked it into his mouth, eyes never leaving Seth’s.

“Oh,” Seth breathed, lips slipping apart, the ache in his cock becoming obvious again.

Jon leaned forward, Seth almost shying away but too shocked to really move, and his tongue flicked out, lapping at what Seth had to assume was more blood or maybe sweat because, God, he wasn’t used to any of this. Jon sat back, eyes closing in pleasure, and Seth had to follow him, had to chase his own taste, frantic to have Jon inside his mouth. 

And Jon was either an especially sloppy kisser or he couldn’t be bothered to coordinate his efforts with Seth – and Seth couldn’t bring himself to care either. He vaguely acknowledged that he hadn’t asked for permission to kiss him, that Ron would be pissed if he found out that Seth had bit someone without thinking, that this was technically ass-to-mouth, which Seth was still sorta uncomfortable with. But Jon was kissing him hard, fucking his mouth, and he didn’t seem to have any problems with what had happened.

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Jon was saying as he pulled back a bit to nip at Seth’s chin, down his neck. “You know you’re hot, right? Don’t you?” he rambled. Seth nodded weakly anyway, dumbly panting. “Fuck, _fuck_. I’m getting hard again. You wanna ride me, baby?” 

“Already?” Seth harshed, choking out a laugh. 

“Fuck, honey. Sugar. You’re just too fucking hot for me. You need a minute?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” he said. He pulled back to survey the damage, seeing that Jon’s cock was, in fact, stiff, almost angrily, painfully so. More than that, though, was the red-purple mark on his lower thigh, just above his knee, where Seth had bit him. There was an indent of teeth and what had been a ring of shallow blood. He trailed his fingers over it, feeling a pang of sympathy. “It’s gonna bruise.”

“Yeah,” Jon said, leaning back, stretching out in comfort. 

“Sorry.” Seth said, feeling sort of shy. “That’s never happened before.” He admitted, still fingering over the site of assault. 

“Don’t apologize. Sorry for coming unannounced.” Jon said, gesturing to Seth’s marked chest. “You sure you don’t want a minute to clean up?” 

Normally, Seth absolutely would have taken that break, but Jon was hard _again_ , and Seth was _still_ hard, and he wanted relief more than a come-free chest. “We can shower later,” he said quickly. He pulled forward to straddle Jon’s thighs once more, groping for a condom. “I’m probably not gonna last too long,” Seth told him, moving to tear the packet open. 

“Wait,” Jon said, brow crinkling, hand drawing up to stop him. “Don’t you need more prep?” 

Seth had to stare at him for a second to make sure he wasn’t joking. “No, man,” he finally said. “I do this for a living. I’m good to go.” 

“But you _like_ more prep,” Jon said, like he just knew. And Seth didn’t exactly disagree with him, couldn’t tell him he was wrong, but he didn’t think he had to tell him that it didn’t really matter what he preferred when he was just fine without it. 

However, in his hesitation to formulate a response, Jon manhandled Seth around to his earlier position, facing away from the john, who pat his ass sweetly, other hand returning to the nearby bottle of lube to open it, and promised, “I’ll be quick about it.” Jon’s two fingers slipped in, wet and broad, his free hand resting on Seth’s side, petting the crease of his thigh and hip. Seth closed his eyes, let it wash over him, clutching a hand around his own cock to keep from coming when Jon really started to lay into his prostate. 

“You can just - ” Seth huffed, figuring it’d be best to come with Jon in him.

“Let me do my thing, darling.” Jon scolded lightly, giving his hip a squeeze, making Seth’s eyes nearly cross as he brutalized Seth’s prostate under the guise of stretching him out.

When he added a third finger, Seth was almost doubled over in agony, sucking in air like Jon was tapping up against the very breath in his lungs – and that was so dramatic. The overstimulation was making Seth hysterical, pretentious, but still he thought he’d burst the second he took his hand off his cock, and Jon was completely ignoring his demands to _hurry up_ , his groans of _too much_.

Seth didn’t know what had made Jon decide he was satisfied with his work, but he pulled his wet hand back, gave Seth a sharp, grounding slap on the ass, and wiped his hands on the sheets. “Finally,” Seth croaked, pushing up, reaching behind himself while Jon rolled on the condom. Together, they lined up Jon’s dick, and Seth sat back while Jon pushed forward into the lush warmth of his inside. Jon sighed, a little shakily, taking a second to rest his forehead between Seth’s shoulder blades

“You okay?” Seth hushed, voice feeling strained, his whole body tense with a need to bounce on the guy’s dick, which was admittedly large enough to have warranted the time lost to preparation. Jon inhaled, still saying nothing. “Huh?” Seth pushed, more demanding. “You pass out on me?”

Softly, Jon pinched his asscheek, either as a _fuck you_ or a _wait a second_. “I mean,” Seth started to tease. “You’ve done _this_ before, _right?_ ”

“Just let me enjoy this.” Jon bitched, but his hand raked down Seth’s thigh, pulling up to cover the hand he still had viced around his junk. He started to tug at Seth’s fingers until he let Jon replace them with his own, curling around to pump just as he rolled his hips.

“Oh, shit, honey.” Jon was gruffing out over the pitched, open sounds Seth couldn’t keep himself from making as Jon started up some smooth, languid rock. “You’re clenching down around me so _tight_.” Seth made a noise of agreement and steadied himself by placing his hands on Jon’s knees, starting to fuck back against Jon a little faster. “Ah, shit.” 

When Seth looked over his shoulder this time, Jon’s head was thrown back, his neck taut and pale, his eyes shut tight. Satisfied with his client’s experience, Seth bucked back even harder, quicker, chasing his orgasm and finding it as Jon shifted under him, moving to a minutely different but undeniably deeper angle. He spilled over Jon’s hand and Jon immediately started playing with all Seth’d given him, painting it over his stomach, rubbing it into his neatly trimmed pubes. 

Seth couldn’t even bring himself to care; just braced himself and started to thrust back, to give Jon the fucking of his lifetime because he’d decided at that moment, even if Jon didn’t have the means to be a repeat customer, Seth would make sure Jon never forgot him. 

“Come on, baby,” he was rambling as Jon made a low, animal noise behind him. “Come on, baby, fill me up.”

“Oh, _fuck_.”

“Yeah, baby, fuck me up.” Seth continued, not really sure what he was saying but it seemed to have the desired effect, Jon making a pained noise, hitting in hard with a barely maintained rhythm. “Come on, spill, baby, please, baby. You’re the best I – you’re so _good_. Jonny. Jonny, Jonny, _Jonny_.”

“ _Fuck_.” and Jon spent himself. 

They fell apart, both collapsing on the bed, panting side by side. Seth glanced over at him, catching Jon with his eyes shut, mouth open in a smile, absolutely relaxed. He looked handsome, incredibly beautiful, and that was weird so Seth stared at the ceiling again. He must’ve been more tired than he thought. Jon was flopping onto his side to gaze at Seth, a hand reaching out, one finger trailing down his arm. 

“I think you damn near fucked the life outta me.” he said, grinning when Seth grinned. “Was it as good for you as it was for me?” he teased. Seth shot him a look, and Jon just waggled his eyebrows. “What are you thinking about?” Jon asked, pulled up closer to his side. 

“I’m thinking about a shower.” 

“Nah, Tyler, just lay here with me.” Jon said, settling in, pleasantly close, sweaty but not too disgusting. Yet. 

“Sorry, man,” Seth shrugged. “I’m getting pretty gross over here.”

“You’re perfect.” Jon murmured, eyes scanning over Seth’s features. There was a sort of sincerity in the words threw him, made him almost think that Jon might mean it in a more than post-sex haze sort of way. But, even then, Seth hadn’t been _that_ naïve.

“We could shower together?” Seth offered, a bit too tired to put his usual effort in it. 

“Oh, darling,” Jon laughed. “You’re gonna wear me out.” 

Seth snorted. “I thought you said four or five times,” although he honestly felt a little relieved.

“That was before you rode me like the last horse in the stable,” Jon explained very seriously. “Honestly, I can't say many people have been that inspired by yours truly.”

Seth rolled his eyes automatically. “False modesty doesn’t look good on you.” 

And Jon got a real funny look on his face before he pulled Seth close against him. He inhaled, exhaled, at total peace. “You smell so good,” he mumbled.

“You’re weird.” 

“You disappointed?” Jon asked, but he didn’t sound worried. 

Seth feigned consideration. “I’m not sure. Let me think it over in the shower.” and he pushed himself away and up, off his bed, and headed toward the tiny but spotless en suite. Jon groaned, half-smiling, flopping onto his back again. “You coming?” Seth called over his shoulder.

“I’m just gonna roll around in your sheets a bit,” Jon told him, smug as could be. “Get ‘em all dirty. Make them smell like me.” 

“What would Mrs. Hendricks say if she knew what a filthy young man you’d become?” Seth smiled despite himself. 

Jon, looking very thoughtful, pushed himself up on his elbow. “Well,” he said slowly, “I’d like to think she’d spank me for it.” Seth’s eyebrows shot up. Jon took it as an invitation to continue. “I mean, I’ve thought about it a little. She’d probably make me bend over and grab my ankles and get a ruler or maybe whatever hardback she was reading, and she’d probably make me count and apologize each time she - ”

“I’m showering now.” Seth told him and shut the door on Jon laughing, loud and sort of unhinged. 

When Seth got out, toweling his hair, air-drying the rest of him, Jon had changed the sheets and was laying stomach down on the fresh bed, flipping through Seth’s newest copy of _Men’s Fitness_.

“You wanna stay the night?” Seth asked, making his way over to sit next to the man, reading over his shoulder. Jon had stopped on an article about Jon Cena, rapper turned U.S. Representative, and his Five Essential Exercises. Cena was staring off, only a little older than the two of them, serious, determined, wet with sweat. Seth had already read this article. 

“This Cena guy’s such a tool, huh?” Jon said.

Seth shrugged. “I dunno. People like him. He seems honest enough.” 

Jon fixed a surprisingly firm look at him. “No one’s honest.” 

“You’ve been pretty honest with me.” Seth grinned, nudging him lightly. Jon looked back down at the magazine, still frowning. Seth felt his own expression drop, and he wondered what he’d done wrong. He _cared_ what he’d done wrong. “Well, I _honestly_ want to know if you’d like to stay the night.” 

“I thought that was the plan.” Jon said, turning the page.

“Well, sure, but,” Seth wasn’t quite sure what to say. “You know.”

“You want me outta your hair, princess?” Jon asked mildly. He put the _Men’s Fitness_ down. 

“No!” Seth said, a bit too quick. “No, it’s just a lot of people don’t want to spend the night with someone like me. They got someone to go home to or work in the morning or whatever. It’s no big deal. I just like to know.” 

“I’d like to stay.” Jon stated and then started smiling again. “I haven’t had a real sleepover since I was a kid.” 

“I’m not sure this qualifies as a _real_ sleepover.” Seth interjected, but Jon just kept going on.

“’Sides, I like being able to sleep with someone. It’s nice. Not lonely. The opposite of lonely. What’s that?” he asked, getting to his feet.

“I’m not sure.” Seth admitted, watching Jon head to the bathroom.

“Don’t wait up,” he was saying. “If you’re tired, I won’t take offense. After all,” Jon grinned wide, showing his teeth, “I’m the guy who wore you out.” 

“You’re so generous.” Seth deadpanned moving to turn down the covers. 

Jon waved him off, “Ah, you’re just on my good side,” and shut the door. Seth, resting his head on the pillow, did feel awful tired all of a sudden. He heard the water turn on, and he turned out the light. His body was weary, good-achey, and he let himself unwind, relaxing into the firm mattress, the cool sheets, the soft murmur of the shower. He was out before he knew it. 

Seth only remembered waking up once in the night. Jon had slipped into bed behind him, naked as Seth, snoring softly. They weren’t quite touching but they almost could have been; Jon on his back, Seth now facing him on his side. Bleary with sleep, obviously too cozy to be thinking clearly, Seth snuggled up next to him, chin brushing the man’s warm shoulder, arm coming to cover his chest. He was warm, and his damp hair smelled like Seth’s shampoo. Holding onto Jon, Seth drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so, like, there should be about two more segments in this part, and then we move into a more plot-driven area which will prolly introduce ambrolleigns and other elements. i don't know. this really kinda snuck up on me guys. but, yeah, i'll update this when i can - no promises. but i don't it'll be too torturous in the beginning, because these first chapters are basically just pwp (with a lot of dialogue because heaven forbid i write something without way too much dialogue).
> 
> i really, really need positive affirmation.


End file.
